Thinking in a new light
by ksmurf
Summary: Set three years after the end of Inuyasha - The Final Act, Rin is now 14 and happily living with Kaede. During a festival some remarks are making Rin reevaluate her relationships - and she's not sure she likes it! One-shot focusing on Rin.


**A/N:** _Inuyasha_ was one of the first anime I watched and the first one I saw in Japanese. It, like _Yu Yu Hakusho_, holds a special place in my heart. I was really happy when they released _Inuyasha - The Final Act_, so that I could watch the resolution of the series. I recently re-watched the entire season and felt inspired to do something about Rin.

I have a few ideas for a follow-up story to this one that would be more plot-driven and focus more on Sesshomaru and Rin's relationship.

**Disclaimer:** I don't any content from _Inuyasha_ or _Inuyasha – The Final Ac_t. Any original content or characters that resemble real persons or places is purely coincidental.

* * *

><p>Rin skipped back towards Kaede's house after collecting some herbs. There was a festival tonight and she couldn't wait!<p>

It had almost been six years since she started living with the old priestess and this year, Rin would be turning 15. For all the years, very little had changed about Rin's care-free demeanor and her appearance reflected this. She still felt more comfortable going around in bare feet and rarely felt the need to do more with her hair than tie back her hair in a messy pony tail.

"Kaede-sama, I'm back with your herbs." Rin walked into the hut and saw Kaede stirring some stew over the central fire. Then she noticed a package on the floor. "Is that…?" She turned to race out the door.

"Save your trouble, child. He's long gone." Kaede's words stopped Rin before she got too far.

Rin dropped to the floor by the package in disappointment. "He never stays long enough to say hello anymore." She brushed the disappointment aside as excitement took over. She unwrapped the package carefully and revealed a beautiful blue kimono. The fabric was dyed so that it faded from a paler blue to a deep indigo at the bottom hem. Sakura blossoms embroidered in pink thread were scattered on the sleeves. There was a golden under-kimono and a rich, red obi to match.

Rin was no stranger to Sesshomaru's excellent taste in kimonos, but his one was especially exquisite. "This might be the most beautiful kimono he's ever given me."

Kaede came over to admire the garment as well. "I may have mentioned there was a festival coming up, last time he came. He probably brought it so that you could wear it tonight."

Rin smiled broadly.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Rin and Kohaku were walking around at the festival. Kohaku came to visit frequently when he didn't have demon-slaying duties and he volunteered to escort Rin around the festival. The two of them rested against a fence, munching on some snacks.<p>

"So is that a new kimono from Sesshomaru-sama?" Kohaku pinched a corner of the long sleeves. "It's a really elegant one this time."

Rin grinned. "Sesshomaru-sama is always kind." She pulled away and twirled a little bit. "I think this one of my favorites."

"It's not just your favorite." Kohaku took a bite from his snack?.

Rin stopped twirling. "What do you mean by that?"

Kohaku froze and suddenly blushed, "In case you haven't noticed, half the guys at this festival are looking at you."

"What?" She took the opportunity to quickly glance around at nearby male onlookers. Sure enough, as soon as she met their gaze, they turned around or walked away. More often than not, with red faces.

"That kimono makes you really eye-catching," Kohaku said quietly. "More than you usually are," he added under his breath.

Looking baffled, Rin asked, "So they like my kimono. What does that matter?"

Incredulous, Kohaku hung his head, "They're looking at you, Rin, not the kimono."

"They're looking at me?" Rin looked very confused. "Is there someone wrong with my hair?"

"You don't know? Well, I guess that's not a surprise because everyone knows you have Sesshomaru-sama." Kohaku stepped away and stretched to hide the fact that he was blushing more. "Even I know that I don't stand a chance because of him."

Before Rin could respond, Kohaku spotted a stand in the festival. "Rin, I'll be right back!" He jogged away.

"Kohaku! Don't run away - I have more questions for you." Rin pouted and continued to chew on her snack.

"Well, if it isn't Rin-chan," a drawling voice said, "That kimono looks marvelous. Who did you steal it from?"

Rin signed. Why was everyone making such a fuss about her kimono today? Couldn't everyone just enjoy the festival? She turned to face a trio of girls that were not known for sweet, gentle, or kind dispositions. "I didn't steal the kimono - it was a gift from Sesshomaru-sama."

The leader of the girls sneered, "Of course, how could we forget _Sesshomaru-sama_?"

Another girl interrupted as Rin started to answer, "I have to wonder what he sees in you." She gestured at Rin's plainly styled hair and bare feet.

"Don't you know? She's messy, crude, and downright barbaric. There's no question as to what a demon would prefer." The leader crossed her arms. "The real question is what sort of demon magic you're using to ensnare Kohaku and about half the other boys in the village."

"Magic?" Rin was completely baffled. "I don't know any magic."

"How else do explain their interest in you? Why else would they jump at the chance to offer you their assistance? You can't expect us to think that they're doing it just because they're nice." The last girl gave Rin and ugly look.

"Sesshomaru-sama gives me gifts because he's kind."

The three girls crowded in as the leader snapped. "Well, then you just stay with your precious monster. Leave Kohaku and the rest of the boys for us, ogre-girl!"

Rin had had just about enough. "Sesshomaru-sama is not a monster. He is kind, noble, and powerful, so don't insult him. Also, I don't know magic and I'm not doing anything to those boys. I honestly thought they were just doing it because they're nice." She took a breath. "If they're not being nice to you, it's probably because you're not being nice to them."

The three girls stood with their mouths open, apparently stunned that Rin, who they all took for as an air-head, would actually fight back.

Rin continued, "I don't know why you were making such a fuss over my kimono and I don't see the point in talking to you anymore." She flashed them a smile, "Enjoy the festival!"

Then she walked away, towards the edge of the festival lights and strode into the surrounding darkness. After a few minutes of walking under the moonlight, she found herself in a quiet field, by a glassy lake. A cool breeze rustled the cherry blossoms from the trees and Rin felt relieved to be away from the glow of the festival and the scrutiny of those girls. Moving to the edge of the slightly rippled water, she kneeled down and looked at her own reflection.

_"Don't you know? She's messy, crude, and downright barbaric."_

Rin frowned as she examined her appearance. "What's wrong with the way I look? I think I look fine." Her examination caught a few crumbs of leftover festival food on her face. She hastily brushed them away with the back of her hand and gave herself an awkward smile in her reflection.

"That must be why the boys were looking at me. I had food on my face." Even as Rin spoke, she knew that wasn't the real reason. She thought back to what the girls had said:

_"How else do explain their interest in you? ... You can't expect us to think that they're doing it just because they're nice."_

If that was true, and the boys were helping out and talking with her for some other reason…Rin found herself feeling a bit happy that others seemed romantically interested in her, but then Kohaku's off-handed remark from earlier suddenly surfaced in her mind.

_"...everyone knows you have Sesshomaru-sama...Even I know that I don't stand a chance because of him."_

What about Sesshomaru-sama? What if he was buying her presents and paying attention to her for a reason other than just being nice?

The thought had never crossed her mind before and she wasn't sure how she felt about the possibility that Sesshomaru-sama's feelings might go beyond those of a kind guardian. Feeling slightly uncomfortable with this train of thought, Rin was glad to be interrupted when Kohaku walked into the clearing.

"Rin! There you are; I've been looking all over the festival for you. Why are you out here?"

Rin stood up and walked over to him. "I was just doing some thinking."

Kohaku gave her a teasing smile. "That's new for you, isn't it?"

"You're so mean!" Rin danced a few steps ahead. "Now you need to buy me another snack."

He sighed. "Fine, but only one more - you've already had two."

Their voices faded away, leaving the field quiet once again. A few moments later, Sesshomaru stepped out from where he had been watching Rin, and lazily flew up into the moonlit sky.

* * *

><p>To be continued?<p> 


End file.
